


Plea

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Joe asks Caitlin to come to bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : Drabble  
> Prompt: any, any, bed

"Come to bed." 

Joes voice is rough and careworn as he stands before her and Caitlin doesn't move from the couch. "I won't sleep-" she begins and he interrupts her with a harsh laugh. 

"You think I will?" She looks at him then, really looks at him, sees the pain in his eyes, the same grief she's feeling etched all over his face. He sighs, rubs a hand over his eyes. "It's been a hell of a day... just... please, sweetheart, come to bed." 

Caitlin knows a plea when she hears one, stands and takes his hand in hers. "Ok."


End file.
